Sin Dragoon Coronation
|Romaji = Shin doragon koronēshon|Other Names = Earthbound Dragon's Seven Corpse Star Arsenal|Type = Technique|Forms = Heretic Blazing Lust Mage(Tasha Campbell) Heretic Envy Reaper(Sasha Whiswain) Heretic Gula Fortress (Dai Liu) Heretic Black Asuramaru(Miyuu Ichinose) Heretic Black Automaton(Shoda Ichimoji) Amurokros Queen Overdrive(Supposely Lavinia)|Abilities = Transforms the Scale Mail armor into different forms based on Lavinia Allocer's Evil Pieces.|Wielder(s) = Zenjirou Sasamoto}}Sin Dragoon Coronation( ), also known as Earthbound Dragon's Seven Corpse Star Arsenal, is a specialized technique used by Zenjirou Sasamoto from the High School DxD: Black continuity. By "channeling" and "linking" the Evil Pieces from his fellow peerage members, Zenjirou can change his Scale Mail armor into seven different forms based on the individual abilities of his comrades. Summary During the initial events of Volume 9 of the fanfiction, the demon Lord Marye Beelzebub noted that, even as a Mutation Piece, Zenjirou's Queen Evil piece was being rewritten and overwritten by a different code, speculating to be the abnormal growth of Zenjirou, Amurokros' spirit and the several moments which he almost triggered and used Juggernaut Drive, in reality being the fusion between his power, Yagura's, Takeshi's, Amurokros' and Ophelia's, which she remodelled herself in order to both better adapt to the power of the Heretic Plague Dragon and test a prototype improvement over the tradicional system. During the events of the Vampire-Devil Meeting arc, using the link he has as a Queen, Zenjirou awakened a new technique by using Ophelia's link technique on his fellow peerage members and himself that allows him to transform his Scale Mail armor into seven different forms based on his allies, basing it on Issei Hyoudou's own Illegal Move Triaina. According to Zenjirou, he chose the Cardinal sins motif because he thought it was cool. Abilities Sin Dragoon Coronation has the ability to change Zenjirou's Scale/Plate Mail armor into seven different forms based on the Evil Pìeces of Lavinia's Peerage. Zenjirou can use the Strength of his own Queen Piece to morph it into different pieces and, using Ophelia's linking ability, "borrow" some abilities and attributes from his fellow peerage members. It is noted that he can also concentrate the energy of the Heretic Destroyer Astra to the point it can take physical form, shapping like weapons his comrades use for battle. Forms Heretic Blazing Lust Mage Heretic Blazing Lust Mage( ), also known as Solar Evil Dragon Magician, is the Scale Mail form based on the Bishop Tasha Campbell. In this form, Zenjirou's armor adopts a even darker tone of green and has both the ability to control flames by instantly summon the Campbell's fire magic rune, although in a weaker form, and immense stocks of Firepower in its four wings, which can transform into massive magical missile silos and gattling guns that fire magic bullets. However, due to Tasha's Bishop Piece, this form is physically weak against stronger physical attacks, and due to it's massive wings, is unable to fly for extended periods of time. To change to Heretic Blazing Lust Mage, Zenjirou shouts form's name, after which the Heretic Destroyer Astra announces "Change Lust Magician!" shining in purple. Heretic Gula Fortress Heretic Gula Fortress( ), also known as Rigid Evil Dragon Castle, is thge scale Mail form based on the Rook Dai Liu. In this form, the Scale mail possesses immense strength and it's claws becomes giant club-like appendices, which can cause small-scale earthquakes by hitting the ground, while the armored parts receives a massive upgrade and becomes bulkier and harder to penetrate. The only weakness in this form is the reduced movement due to the extra weight put into defense. According to Zenjirou, his magical abilities are also severely cut short in order maintain and safely control this form. To change to Heretic Gula Fortress, Zenjirou shouts the form's name, in which his gauntlets grow in massive sizes and from there cover the rest of his body, in which the Heretic Destroyer Astra announces "Change Gula Castle!" shining in bright golden. Heretic Envy Reaper Heretic Envy Reaper( ), also known as Poisonous Evil Dragon Miasma, is the Scale Mail form based on the Bishop Sasha Whiswain. This form of Zenjirou's armor takes an ethereal form and covers it with a long dark-green mantle, simulating one used by Grim reapers, and it can ooze from it's helmet a corrosive miasma that can destroy even other Scale Mail in a matter of seconds, plus enhanced magical afinity, specially fire-based ones. However, in this form Zenjirou cannot physically harm others, and while he's producing his miasma, which can also harm allies alike, his helmet remains exposed and vulnerable against harm. Producing the acid also takes a massive amount of energy from him. To change to Heretic Envy Reaper, Zenjirou shouts the form's name as his body vaporizes into a ethereal form, and the Heretic Destroyer Astra announces "Change Envy Miasma!" while shining in bright indigo. Heretic Black Automaton Heretic Black Automaton( ), also known as Ancient Evil Dragon Inventor, is the Scale Mail form based on the Pawn Shoda Ichimoji. This form of Zenjirou's armor takes an miniature form, about as large and Shoda himself, and covers it with a long brass mantle, as well as a electrical, steampunk arm that can destroy other Scale Mail in a matter of seconds using thunder, plus enhanced magical afinity, specially thunder and lightning-based ones.TBC. To change to Heretic Black Tesla, Zenjirou shouts the form's name as his body vaporizes into a ethereal, electrical form, and the Heretic Destroyer Astra announces "Change Tesla Inventor!" while shining in bright aqua. Heretic Wrath Asuramaru Heretic Wrath Asuramaru( ), also known as Six-Sword Evil Dragon Asura, is the Scale Mail form based on the Knight Miyuu Ichinose. In this form, Zenjirou's scale/plate mail possesses six arms, and can each materialize six katanas out of sheer energy alone, based on Miyuu's Seven Sins, and create razor winds with it, with also the ability to bend space for a second in order to control it's tragetory. Since it's based on a Knight Piece, Zenjirou also possesses enhanced, FTL-speed inherited from the piece, but in this form his defenses are cut short, being the physically weakest form of Sin Dragoon Coronation. To change to Heretic Asuramaru, Zenjirou shouts the form's name and extend his hands to materialize his weapon, in which the Heretic Destroyer Astra announces "Change Asura Sword!" while shining in bright orange. Amurokros Queen Overdrive TBA. Chant In order to announce and access Amurokros Queen Overdrive, Zenjirou uses his own chant for it: In which the Heretic Destroyer Astra than announces "Heretic Coronation Brass override!" Trivia * According to Zenjirou, the chose the Seven cardinal sins motif because he thought it was cool and easy to remember. * The name of this ability is a pun with the word "Sin", which can be read as "Shin", the word for "New", "improved" or "Divine" in japanese. * Marye Beelzebub, confirmed by Word of God, says that those forms are close, but not as powerful as Issei's original Illegal Move Triaina and Cardinal Crimson Promotion. * When their powers are borrowed, the girls said the sensation they feel is "ticklish". * Marye Beelzebub and the other Demon Lords, specially Marcenas Lucifer, claims that the names Zenjirou chose for his forms are "lame and stupid". Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Abilities (Black)